


Killing me softly

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Insane Izaya, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: "You love me, don't you?"
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Killing me softly

**Author's Note:**

> Major killing stalking spoiler cause like I'm getting back into the fandom dear god

Izaya was cackling softly as he banged at the front door.

"Shizu-chan please let me out! It's hot in here!" Izaya screamed while banging harshly on the door.

Shizuo was sitting in front of the door shaking at hearing his lover's screams. He was curled up into a fetal position as he mauled over everything that had happened up to this point.

-

_Shizuo had returned home in a foul mood from work and just didn't want to be bothered. Of course, Izaya couldn't read the room or the more likely scenario was that he just couldn't help but tease him even if he knew he wasn't in the mood. Now, while they did fight a lot back when they hated each other they were much more lovey-dovey now and in fact, violence became a rarity between the two._

_"Aw is someone cranky?" Izaya cooed while wrapping his arms around his neck and pecking his cheek._

_"Not now Izaya." Shizuo had growled forcing him off of him before storming upstairs with Izaya of course hot on his tail._

_"Shizu-chan~What's wrong? Did they really get under your skin that much?"_

_"Seriously Izaya, can you shut up for once?"_

_"How rude. I'm just concerned about you. If it's something serious then you should talk to me. Let me help you."_

_"I...I'm not in the mood to talk right now," he said trying to not snap on Izaya._

_Normally Izaya would just sigh and leave him be and let him calm down on his own but this time was different._

_"No. Just tell me what happened." He said more forcefully, practically commanding him to tell him_

_"Why do you need to know everything? Don't you have other shit you could be doing instead of interrogating me?"_

_"I'm not interrogating you. I'm worried. I'm tired of you coming home angry and never telling me what's wrong. Do you not trust me?"_

_"Maybe I don't! Why must you constantly need to know everything I'm doing?"_

_"What do you want from me Shizu-chan? I've never been in a relationship before and I care about you! If someone is bothering you I'll put an end to it."_

_"That's the point. I don't want you getting involved. You'll only make things worse."_

_Izaya glared at him "What are you implying Shizuo?"_

_"I'm not implying anything!"_

_"No, you're implying that I'm still the same bastard flea. You're implying that I haven't changed aren't you?"_

_"Well, maybe you hadn't!"_

_Shizuo wanted to take it back the moment those words came out of his mouth. Of course, he knew that wasn't true. Izaya had changed so much all for him. He sacrificed a lot to make him happy and he loved him dearly for wanting to become a better person just to be with him. Izaya showed true devotion._

_That's why when Izaya lunged at him he simply pushed him away instead of hitting him but he pushed him too hard causing his body to crash against the wooden wall causing it to cave in on itself. He wanted to apologize to him immediately until he saw it._

_Just beyond the wall was a body that looked eerily like his own down to the face. It was rotting though so he couldn't tell for sure but it made him step back and look at Izaya in horror. It took a second for the informant to catch on why Shizuo was suddenly looking at him like that and he quickly stood in front of the body to block Shizuo's view._

_"I know this looks bad but let me explain."_

_"Explain? What the fuck is there to explain?"_

_"Shizu-chan...you have to believe me when I say I don't do that anymore."_

_"Do...that? Anymore?!"_

_"This was a long time ago. I didn't even remember the body was in here." He said with a small laugh before adding, "I'll get rid of it. Don't worry."_

_"Are you serious right now? Izaya you murdered someone!"_

_"Shizu-chan you said you'd stick by me no matter what. Why are you acting like this? Don't you love me?"_

_"Yes I do love you but god...you have to turn yourself in."_

_"No!"_

_Izaya looked panicked and when Izaya gets panicked he does irrational things. Shizuo didn't know what happened all he knew was that Izaya stabbed him a bunch of times with his flick blade and when Shizuo shoved him away he crashed down, causing a lamp to come down with him igniting a flame and soon a fire broke out. Izaya tried to get back up but he hurt too much and he soon realized that he must have broken his leg as he fell._

_"Shizu-chan...just let me off the hook just this once."_

_"Izaya..."_

_"Please, I love you. Don't abandon me because of one little mistake..."_

_"This isn't a little mistake. You need help Izaya."_

_"No no no. I already tried that. I dealt with being in a padded cell when I was younger. Don't make me go through that again." Izaya cried out as he reached out for him._

_Shizuo almost fell for his manipulation and even went as far as to lean down to pick him up and take him to safety when he noticed something shiny in Izaya's palm and he barely had any time before Izaya was shooting at him._

_Everything became chaotic. Izaya was screaming at him to hold still and come back. He was desperately crawling after him and shot at Shizuo who ran back down the stairs._

_He made it to the front door and opened it before slamming it shut behind him. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of Izaya banging on the door trying to get out._

_"Shizuo don't do this!" Izaya sobbed_

_He slowly slid down the door and cupped his face and began to cry softly_

_-_

"It hurts so bad! Don't let me die! Shizuo!" He sobbed practically clawing at the door.

He kept screaming that it hurt over and over before suddenly there was a loud crashing sound as the second floor came crashing down on him, silencing him.

Shizuo shivered and continued crying practically clawing at his face in agony.

"Please no..." he sobbed as he rocked back and forth 

The weight of what he just did practically crushed him


End file.
